


Sharp Ends {Diaries Reborn}

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Back when Gene was a good brother, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: Gene's words triggered a memory he tried to forget...





	Sharp Ends {Diaries Reborn}

He wasn’t quite sure what caused him to be standing out behind some kid’s house with a ditzy woman covered in tattoos, but he knew one thing for sure; he was so _glad_ she wasn’t the talking type. She did keep glancing at him from where he was leaning on a barrel, and after a few minutes, the woman did something he didn’t expect.

She pulled out a knife and _pointed it towards her face!_

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked in an annoyed tone, something in the back of his mind nagging him.

“Waiting,” she replied calmly, looking at him and then back at the knife.

“You’re going to cut your head off if you keep pointing that dagger in your face like that.” His tone grew more annoyed as the nagging intensified.

“I have a steady han- oops!” He could only watch in an amused horror as she proceeded to drop the knife and then pick it back up.

“You got something wrong with you, don’t you?” At her confused noise, he continued. “One moment you’re sitting there basically meditating, the next you’re doing something… idiotic.”

“Is… there a problem with that?” She asked, tone soft, and his annoyance spiked.

“It _bothers_ me.” he snapped. “I can’t put my finger on you…”

“Well, you haven’t said a word until I pointed this at me, so I guess I did something right,” she shot back, and something in him _snapped_.

“You pointed a _dagger_ at your _face!_”

“I was careful!”

* * *

_“Dante, I’m home!” Gene called as he walked through the door, frowning at how silent their house was. “Dante?” Plopping his sword down with a loud thunk, he jumped as cursing came from upstairs, and he flew up them, two at a time. “_Dante?!_”_

_“G-Gene!” His brother was sitting on his bed, holding his face gingerly as blue eyes looked at him widely. “You’re back early…”_

_“Dante, what’s wrong?” he demanded, kneeling in front of the blue-haired boy. He looked away and mumbled something that had his blood go cold. “What was that?”_

_“The… other kids said I wasn’t brave enough to be your brother,” he said louder, blue eyes swimming with tears. “Not until I-I…”_

_“Dante… did you point a _dagger_ at your _face?_” The boy flushed in embarrassment as he nodded, hand still on his cheek. “Damnit Dante, I told you not to mess around with my weapons! They’re not toys and you can easily get hurt.”_

_“I was careful!” The boy protested, and the guard-in-training’s gaze hardened, spotting a small trickle of blood escaping from his brother’s hand._

_“You hurt yourself, Dante, with my dagger nonetheless. Do you realize what’ll happen if it gets out that I didn’t lock it away correctly? That I _trusted_ you not to mess with it and you _broke_ that?” At his head shake, he took a deep breath and then exhaled…_

* * *

He snapped to the present, and when he opened his eyes, there was a small pang of disappointment when he realized the person in front of him didn’t have blue eyes or hair. It didn’t matter; Dante sold him out.

He didn’t have time for traitors.


End file.
